


Escape (while I take the fall)

by IAmTellNoOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battlefield(2x11), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Consequences, F/M, Friendship, Hale Family Feels, Healing, M/M, McCall Family Feels, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Werewolves, Sisters, Stilinski Family Feels, The Alpha Pack, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTellNoOne/pseuds/IAmTellNoOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson can't comprehend why things never go his way. Isaac has to deal with the involuntary shifts every time he feels threatened. Allison is lost to grief over her mother. Lydia is breaking apart at the seams. Derek sees his dead sister at every turn. Stiles has to deal with his own feelings of insecurity and helplessness. Scott realizes that he's losing his pack. Erica is on a power trip stemmed in weakness. Boyd tries to hold his family together. Melissa can see all of these children hurting, but can't seem to reach them. John is trying to hold onto his son, but he keeps slipping through the cracks. Beacon Hills is in turmoil. Can they survive the supernatural war while a psychological one is being waged against them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape (while I take the fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> This story picks up in Season 2, Episode 11 (Battlefield). 
> 
> Follow me on:  
> Tumblr: [IamTellNoOne](http://iam-tellnoone.tumblr.com/)  
> WordPress: [Stephanie Rhesa](http://stephanierhesa.wordpress.com/)  
> Twitter: [@StephanieITA](https://twitter.com/StephanieITA)  
> Facebook: [Stephanie Rhesa](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Stephanie-Rhesa/302270376473191)

“You’re an idiot.”

He stops dead in his tracks, because that is the _last_ voice that Derek ever expected to hear again.

“I mean, I always knew you were a little shit, but Jesus, Derek; I’ve never seen you fuck up on this level before.”

And god, she sounds exactly the same. He remembers it distinctly—the way she’d tease him, but would get pissed off at him when he did something legitimately stupid. He must be going insane, because it sounds just like her.

“Did you pay attention to me at all?” she asks—her voice tinged with fond exasperation. “I mean, come on—you should’ve picked up on _something_ at least. You used to be stuck to my side like glue. With all the crap we did back then, how did you not learn anything from me?”

Derek can hardly breathe, because this can’t be real. Maybe he inhaled some wolfsbane—

“You’re not high, asshole,” she tells him, “And I’d appreciate it if you’d actually look at me.”

He doesn’t turn around, but he’s more than aware of her thinning patience. “You know, I didn’t take time away from my all-dogs-go-to-heaven vacation to be ignored. So, turn around Derek.”

He stays facing away from her. The silence is thick and Derek hopes that she just goes away—just fades into the background and he can pretend that this never happened.

Her roar makes every hair on his arms stand and he knows this feeling—the unmistakable growl of an Alpha demanding his attention. He knows her every howl—how her voice warbles during grief and how her voice deepens with rage. She’d been his alpha for ten years.

He’d recognize her anywhere.

Derek whips around and when he sees her face; it’s like his stomach drops to his feet. He loses grip on his transformation—fur rippling along his body and his fangs elongating. Emotions rush through him as his wolf recognizes family, alpha, _pack._

Fully transformed, Derek runs to her—sniffing and whining deep and grieving in the back of his throat. She smells like he remembers, but different—more electric. But she’s there and when she wraps her arms around his neck; letting him scent her and her nuzzle his neck in response.

Derek howls—because she’s here, but she’s not and she’s both real and not real. She is pack, but she’s no longer actually with him. He howls out his agony—his voice gruff and forlorn because she is family, **_pack_** but she’s gone too.

He doesn’t know how long he stays in her embrace, but when he finally wrestles his control back—he turns to his human form and clings to her.

“Derek—“

He pulls back to look at her and he can see the differences. Her skin is too pale. Her eyes have bluish-purple bruises underneath them, but they still glow a deep crimson. She still has her long brown hair—she looks so much like their mother that it breaks something in Derek’s chest. He feels like he’s swallowed glass as the realization hits him, but he’d know his sister anywhere.

“—we need to talk,” she says and Derek shakes his head.

“Not yet,” he responds before burying his face in her shoulder.

He doesn’t understand any of it and he’s pretty sure that it’s not real, but for now it’s her—its _Laura_ and he’s going to take what he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on:  
> Tumblr: [IamTellNoOne](http://iam-tellnoone.tumblr.com/)  
> WordPress: [Stephanie Rhesa](http://stephanierhesa.wordpress.com/)  
> Twitter: [@StephanieITA](https://twitter.com/StephanieITA)  
> Facebook: [Stephanie Rhesa](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Stephanie-Rhesa/302270376473191)


End file.
